Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature control device for an engine, and more particularly, to a technology of controlling a temperature of a throttle body of the engine to which an exhaust-gas recirculation (EGR) is applied.
Description of Related Art
In an engine to which an EGR re-circulating exhaust gas of the engine to a front end of a throttle body of an intake system of the engine is applied, when a temperature of air received into the intake system is a sub-zero temperature like a winter season, a phenomenon that moisture included in EGR gas re-circulated into the intake system of the engine freezes by meeting air below zero occurs, in which the freezing phenomenon hinders a valve flap included in the throttle body from rotating to cause an abnormal phenomenon which makes it difficult to smoothly control a fuel-air mixture introduced into the engine, reduces an output of the engine, and the like.
Generally, the fuel-air mixture or air received into the engine needs to be supplied to the engine in a low temperature state if possible within a range in which side effects due to the freezing phenomenon described above do not occur to improve filling efficiency of the engine, thereby obtaining the higher output of the engine.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.